


Making a Statement

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that made the equalist leader unhappy. Waiting in line behind people who talked obnoxiously loud, getting cold food at a restaurant, and even failed missions with the revolution. Ironically enough, it was betrayal that drove him to the point of murderous rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Statement

There were many things that made the equalist leader unhappy. Waiting in line behind people who talked obnoxiously loud, getting cold food at a restaurant, and even failed missions with the revolution. Ironically enough, it was betrayal that drove him to the point of murderous rage.

He stood with his hands behind his back, looking down at the kneeling equalist in front of him with eyes that rivaled the cold winds of the North Pole. She had been caught trying to smuggle her earthbending husband out of the city, and though she succeeded in that portion of her personal mission, she had been caught by her brothers and sisters, beaten within an inch of her life and dragged back to face the fury of their leader. Here she crouched, broken and bloodied, awaiting for the sentence that could very well be the last thing she ever heard.

Amon moved around her, motioning for the few equalists who brought her in to leave his office with a flick of the wrist. They did so begrudgingly, eyeing their fallen sister with distrust. The door clicked silently behind them, leaving the two alone in the small room. He walked over towards the window, snapping the blinds shut and locking the door to prevent any intrusions. He didn't want anyone to see what he was about to do.

"Sister Hoshiko, you are charged with assisting in the escape of a bender from purification. This is a serious offense. You understand that if I let you go, you will be marked as a traitor by the cause and a double crosser to the benders. You have nowhere to go that is safe. How do you plead?" He questioned, walking back around to face her. She turned her bruised and scraped face up towards him, tears threatening to fall from the one eye that was not fully swollen shut.

"I 'ad to prodect 'im, zir. I lobe 'im." She slurred, her busted jaw making her speech distorted and broken. Fresh blood pooled out of her mouth, hitting the stone floor with a sickening plop. Amon narrowed his gaze, his upper lip pulling back into a snarl beneath his mask.

"Love is for the weak and foolish. It will get you nowhere in life. Since you have failed to realize this, I shall make an example out of your bleeding heart for the rest of your brothers and sisters." He spat, raising his hands slowly. If possible, her face contorted with more pain as she watched the blood on the floor rise up to eye level.

"Y-you're a… a…"

"Bloodbender? Yes. And now that you know this secret, I'm afraid you must take it to your grave." He hissed, tightening his hand into a fist suddenly and pulling back sharply. Her body lurched forward as a thick stream of blood shot out of her body, snaking around in the air around the masked man. As her vision began to darken, he raised his hands from his sides, twisting the others' life force with his hands.

"Look at me. Let my mask be the last thing you see in this world. Know what true betrayal feels like, Hoshiko. Know that because you insisted on aiding a bender because of your bleeding heart, you will die by the hands of one who shall pull every last drop of blood that your heart pumps through your battered body." He whispered softly, watching with disinterest as the light slowly began to fade from her eye. Soon after saying this, she slumped forward, body pale and slightly shriveled, the last of her breath leaving her with a shaky rattle.

He waited for a few moments, manipulating the blood around him, creating small shapes with it to pass the time to ensure she was truly gone. He hated it. He hated having to kill anyone, and yet he knew she would not have had much of a life if she stayed with the cause. She was one of his best, one of the most loyal until the end, and for that he had tried to make the task as painless and fast as possible, not even giving her the chance to scream. To protect his secret, he slowly sent most of the blade back into her lifeless body, grimacing as he did so. What little remained he let fall down around her, setting the right mood and scene. When he was done, he walked over towards the door, unlocking it and walking out to see the Lieutenant standing a few feet away, obediently awaiting his orders. Amon walked past him in silence, eyes straightforward and cold. Without a word, the second in command walked into his office to dispose of the corpse, frowning at the mess.

Amon had to make an example to others, and it had to be grisly enough that everyone would remember it until the day they died. Betrayal of any form will not be tolerated.


End file.
